Embodiments of the invention relate generally to wireless networks. More specifically, embodiments relate to systems and methods for distributing geographically-specific information to wireless customers.
With the advent of GPS chipsets and other location-monitoring technology in wireless devices, opportunities emerge for leveraging geographic information to deliver tailored information to subscribers. Efforts to date, however, appear to focus on businesses simply “spraying” passing users indiscriminately. This wastes bandwidth and risks annoying customers among other things. Thus, opportunities for improvements exist.